


Ladies' Choice

by JLPeterson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Waitress (2007), Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPeterson/pseuds/JLPeterson
Summary: This is two stories in one. The larger story is about a group of Once Upon A Time characters (all except Hope were with us through the end of season 2) who live in Storybrooke and decide to form a community theater ensemble. The second story is in the play they have chosen to perform. You may read them individually, or, as they are written, intermingled. The play scenes are each summarized in bold italic print.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Ladies' Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ladies Choice [protostar art based on the musical the waitress]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221597) by [Starrrynighhts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrrynighhts/pseuds/Starrrynighhts). 



> My story is inspired by the art created by starrrykighhts at https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221597 THANK YOU! 
> 
> SuperKudos to the SwanQueen Supernova moderators!
> 
> The main reason I chose starrrynighhts fan art to write a story about was because I knew nothing of what the art meant. It’s titled WAITRESS with Regina Mills in the starring role. I couldn’t even understand that. When starrynighhts and I were paired up, she told me that “WAITRESS” was one of her favorite musicals. So I did some web-digging. I discovered a lot about the musical “WAITRESS”, the movie ‘WAITRESS” on which the musical is based, and about Adrienne Shelly who wrote, co-starred in, and directed the movie. 
> 
> Sad fact: Adrienne was murdered just before her movie (starring Keri Russell and Nathan Fillion) premiered at the 2007 Sundance Film Festival. Happy facts: the movie was nominated for and received several awards; the musical (starring Tony Award winner Jessie Mueller and songs by Sara Bareilles) ran on Broadway for 1,544 performances, closing in January 2020.
> 
> Just like Henry, Hope was born out of wedlock to Emma and Killian. They have been engaged for a couple of years. Emma is dragging her boot heels when it comes to setting an actual wedding date.

**LADIES’ CHOICE**

Mary Margaret rushes over to a table in the school’s multipurpose room and drops a cardboard box on it. She opens it and pulls out a thin folded and stapled booklet. Kathryn steps up to the table to inspect while Mary Margaret calls out to the three people on the stage, “At least this part is done!” She skims the programme searching for errors and then mutters to herself “I still think these bios are too short.” 

**_The Storybrooke Repertory Theatre presents_ **

**WAITRESS**

A Play by JL Peterson, derived from the 2007 Movie by Adrienne Shelly, and the 2015 Musical of the same name.

Directed by Kathryn Midas

**Cast (in order of appearance)**

Jenna Hunterson …………… Regina Mills

Becky………………….………. Ruby Lucas

Dawn………………….….…… Belle French

Cal ……………………....……. David Nolan

Earl Hunterson………………. Killian Jones

Dr. Jamie Pomatter…………. Emma Swan

Josie……………………..…….. Eugenia Lucas

Ogie Anhorn……………...…. Leroy the Dwarf

Nurse Norma………………… Mary Margaret Nolan

Lulu Hunterson……………… Hope Swan-Jones

Regina steps down from the stage and approaches the petite brunette, snatching the booklet deftly from her hand. The Mayor glances at it and states “I think mine’s just fine. On second thought, it’s a bit too long.” Ruby and Belle followed Regina to check out the programmes for their upcoming production. Ruby holds one up and gives it a quick once over and says “And how much did Glass charge us for these?” Mary Margaret smiles too cutely at the tall brunette, “He’s donated them.” Ruby nods, “Good.” After the women have each finished reading through one, Belle says “Regina. Let Henry know I really like the cover art okay?” The Mayor smiles at her and replies “Of course.” Kathyrn senses this is a good time for it and says “How about we take a 5 minute break?”

Ruby and Belle head outside. The weather has just begun to transform to fall, the leaves are still green but the air has definitely dropped a couple degrees. Mary Margaret asks Regina, “How are things going with you and Emma?” MM knows that ever since Emma became engaged to Killian, Regina’s been keeping her distance. However, Regina and Emma are playing the lead characters in this play, and, to pull that off well, they need to be on good terms.

“Just...Peachy.” Regina tells her through a thin-lipped smile. Mary Margaret sighs and turns away, “I think I’ll see how things are going with our Stage Manager.” Regina’s eyes follow MM’s backside as the woman exits the large room. Regina, Ruby and Belle had just finished reading through and blocking their moves for the opening scene.

**_OPENING CURTAIN_ **

**_ACT I_ **

**_Scene 1 (Jenna, Dawn and Becky)_ **

**_Jenna (Regina Mills) is a waitress at Josie’s Pies, a small diner in a small town. She works with two other waitresses, Becky (Ruby Lucas) and Dawn (Belle French). The diner hasn’t opened yet and Jenna is in the ladies room with Becky and Dawn. They are staring incredulously at the “positive indicator” on a pregnancy test stick. Jenna is disappointed because she doesn’t want to have a baby._ **

After the break, David enters the room and graces Kathryn with a small smile and nod before stepping over to Mary Margaret, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a short but sweet kiss on the lips. He greets Regina, Ruby and Belle with “Hello ladies! How are you?” Ruby responds on behalf of the women “You’ll see soon enough.” 

The next scene they’ll be rehearsing involves opening up the diner for breakfast while Jenna puts together the filling for a pie. David is in this scene, as Cal, the short-order cook, getting his kitchen in order. The other two waitresses go about the diner: filling shakers, ketchup bottles and setting out napkins and flatware. The main action centers on Regina’s “Jenna” character. 

Kathryn Midas is directing the play and Eugenia “Granny” Lucas is the Stage Manager. Mary Margaret, David and Henry comprise the Stage Crew. They set up the folding tables and chairs on the stage and then bring out the props, borrowed from the school’s cafeteria. As soon as the crew is off the stage, Kathryn calls out “Places!” 

**_Scene 2 (Jenna, Dawn, Becky & Cal)_ **

**_Jenna’s mother was an expert pie-maker, and just like her Mama, Jenna creates new types of pies on a daily basis. When the diner opens, Jenna starts making her “SOB Baby Dad” pie: creamy chocolate filling, finely chopped honey crisp apples, a touch of pure Vermont Maple Syrup, and, crushed white oleander -_ ** **_hold the oleander._ **

David wanders over near Regina asking if he can have a bite of that pie - without the oleander of course. She looks into the pie tin that contains brown goo and little pieces of cut up paper. She lifts up the tin to him in offering. They share a chuckle before David walks off the stage. The crew immediately changes the set-up for the next scene.

**_Scene 3 (Jenna, Becky, Dawn & Earl)_ **

**_The diner has closed and the three waitresses are sitting on a bench by the street, discussing Jenna’s dilemma and their pathetic love lives in general. Becky is married to an invalid and Dawn is too afraid to date anyone she’s met in person. Offstage a car horn blares and a car door slams. Earl (Killian Jones), Jenna’s abusive husband, steps up to the bench and tells Jenna to get in his car._ **

Belle and Ruby exit the stage. In a quick move the bus stop bench becomes the front bench seat of Earl’s car. Leroy is handling the lights for scenes that he isn’t performing in. He turns the knob to darken all of the lights except for a spotlight on Earl and Jenna. Ruby, Belle and David watch the next scene standing on the floor of the multipurpose room that will be filled with folding chairs during the actual performances. They are curious about how the dynamic between Killian and Regina, as Earl and Jenna, will unfold.

**_Scene 4 (Jenna & Earl)_ **

**_Earl and Jenna are sitting in the front seat of the car as he drives them home. Jenna’s about to announce her pregnancy to him when he demands she hand over her earnings for the day. She decides not to tell him about the baby and silently resolves to set aside some of her money from that point on._ **

Regina’s disdain for the pirate makes it easier for her to not look at him when he speaks, until he insists she look at him while he’s talking. Knowing that both he and his Earl character irritate Regina immensely, Killian takes extra pleasure in dominating Jenna. To avoid confrontation, Jenna is openly compliant with Earl while covertly trying to come up with a plan to escape him. The scene ends with them exiting the car. The tiny audience applauds.

“Okay everyone! That’s it for today” Midas calls out to the actors and stage crew. Everyone pitches in to clear the stage and put things back away so the school can be ready the next morning. At the end, Regina and Henry are standing alone together in the dimly lit auditorium. “Ready to go?” She asks her son, placing a hand on his shoulder. He gives her a nod, takes a step and stops. Looking up until she is looking back at him, he asks “You don’t think this play is a little, um, too adult?” 

Regina smiles down at him. She can barely get away with looking down at him anymore. He has sprouted like a beanstalk. In another year she is sure they will be eye to eye. She says “Yes, Henry. The play was written to be performed for adults. There won’t be any children in our audience. Are you uncomfortable helping out?” Henry really enjoys ‘helping out’. It makes him feel older than he is. Even if some of the topics are over his head and either one of his moms would threaten to box his ears if he spoke like these characters do. “No. It’s cool.” Henry answers, “Besides it’s really hard not for me to be involved when the whole rest of my family is.”

Regina drapes her arm across his shoulder, “You are so right. How about we go home and I’ll fix up a quick dinner? Then dessert and a movie? Your choice!” Henry pumps his fist “Yes” and runs from under her arm to the exit. She hurries to catch up with him.

After Henry’s in bed and presumably sleeping, Regina pulls out her cell phone and texts Emma “Rehearse tomorrow at 1pm my office?” She’s barely hit the send icon when she gets an “OK” back from the blonde. Dishes done and kitchen cleaned, Regina pads up the stairs in her stocking feet, holding her shoes by the straps. After changing into her nightgown and climbing under the bed covers, she reaches over to her book on the nightstand. Instead of picking it she brings her hand back empty and rests it on her thigh.

It’s very hard for her to be with Emma lately and Regina doesn’t really understand why that should be. Granted, she dislikes Emma’s choice of future spouse, but, who is she to object, really? Somehow she can’t seem to be happy for the blonde. The smiles and laughter she now shares with Emma feel fake...are fake. Regina’s heart is sad. The brunette decides, for the time being, that she’s just being selfish and goes again to pick up the novel. This time she opens up the book and starts to read.

…..

“Okay,” Emma says to Regina as they both stand facing each other in front of Regina’s desk in her Mayor’s Office, “Ready?” The brunette rolls her eyes and sighs, “As ready as I’m going to be.” Emma, as Dr. Pomatter, continues with the dialogue “Congratulations Mrs. Hunterson! You’re pregnant.” Regina, as Jenna, responds with “I don’t want the baby.” After the doctor un-congratulates Jenna, the rehearsal suddenly stops. The blonde sets the script down on the Mayor’s desk. 

“I think we need to work on our chemistry - the attraction - we’re supposed to have for each other,” Emma tells Regina as the blonde plants her hand palm down on the script. She adds, “I don’t think the audience is going to buy us falling for each other if your posture is stiff and tone so serious… And where’s my pie?” 

“Your pie?” Regina answers, “I wish I had a pie tin full of whipped cream so I could plant it on your smug little face right now.”

Emma takes her hand from the desk and reaches out to loosely take hold of one of Regina’s as she steps in closer, “I get that you’re upset with me. I understand that you and Killian don’t like each other. I just don’t understand why you feel you need to be distant from me.”

“I don’t know what Kathryn was thinking when she cast Killian and I as husband and wife,” Regina states. “Although I suppose our natural antagonism for each other fits the play.” 

The blonde intertwines her fingers with Regina’s, “Let’s skip to the kiss.” The brunette pulls her head back and squints at Emma, “Excuse me?” 

“You kiss me. You know that. It needs to be believable.” Regina slides her fingers out from Emma’s and goes to the water decanter and glasses that are on a tray atop her conference table. She lifts the jug towards Emma, offering, but the blonde shakes her head “no”.

“I don’t know if I can do that without a shot of whiskey first,” Regina opens her desk drawer and pulls out a fifth of scotch. After finishing the water, she pours herself a shot. “You?” Once again Emma nods “no.”

The blonde places both her palms on the desktop and leans over it to address the Mayor. “You know you won’t be able to drink that stuff before our scene. We need to do it sober.”

Regina makes a ‘humph’ while shrugging her shoulders, “Okay. I’ll try.” She quickly sets the glass down, walks around her desk, grabs Emma with both hands and kisses her. Deeply. At first Emma’s eyes practically pop out of her head and then she closes them and returns the kiss. The brunette’s hands move to Emma’s cheeks and then to the back of her head so she can weave her fingers into blonde curls. Abruptly Regina breaks the kiss and steps back, “How’s that Doctor?”

Emma is a bit shocked at just how real that kiss felt. Her lips are swollen and tingling and her mind isn’t fully back yet. She blinks, looks into Regina’s brown eyes and says “Okay. Don’t I reach for you and pull you back for another kiss now?”

**_Scene 5 (Jenna and Dr. Pomatter)_ **

**_The next day Jenna visits her family doctor - the doctor’s favorite pie in hand - to find out if she is, in fact, pregnant. Much to her surprise, the doctor who delivered her has retired, and been replaced by a new one, Dr. Jamie Pomatter (Emma Swan). The doctor informs Jenna that she’s about 6 weeks pregnant. That goes back to the night Earl got her drunk and knocked her up. Jenna informs the doctor that she doesn’t want the baby but that she’s going to keep it anyway._ **

Regina, as Jenna, is laying on a long folding table with a sheet secured over it. Another sheet covers the lower half of her body. Under it she’s got her knees bent and apart. Emma, as Dr. Pomatter, re-enters from offstage and tells Jenna that she is definitely pregnant. They have a short awkward conversation in which the Dr. is extremely polite but bungles her sentences and Jenna is curt but also impressed with how very nice Dr. Pomatter is. Jenna goes to leave the exam room and abruptly turns around. Emma looks into Regina’s captivating eyes and a shared feeling almost makes them visibly shudder. Jenna drops her handbag and pulls the doctor in for a passionate kiss.

Wordlessly, Jenna exits. As she remembers dropping her handbag in the exam room, she turns to re-enter the doctor’s office, almost colliding with Dr. Pomatter. The doctor hands Jenna the handbag and they engage in another kiss. They agree that it can’t happen again.

Kathryn applauds. “That went much better than I thought it would,” realizing that as soon as she said it, that she should have said something else. She sees that Regina is about to ask her what she meant by that comment and quickly says “It was very well done. Congratulations.” The brunette merely states that the table is too hard to lay on and almost impossible to get off of without pulling the sheets with her.

The cast and crew take a short break. Regina and Emma walk outside together. The blonde asks “Is it just me or did you feel something, some kind of strange connection maybe, to me just before and during that first kiss onstage?” Regina sighs, “Yes I did. I was intentionally imagining myself very attracted to you. If you recall, you were the one who told me I needed to make it believable.” Emma purses her lips and nods. She didn’t need to intentionally imagine anything. Now she wonders if she really is physically attracted to Regina.

**_Scene 6 (Josie & Jenna)_ **

**_Josie (Eugene “Granny” Lucas), the cantankerous owner of the diner finds out about Jenna’s pregnancy and suggests she enter a large cash prize pie-baking contest in a nearby town so she can leave her good-for-nothing husband Earl behind._ **

The next scene, with Jenna and Josie, has to be re-done because Granny gets a little too much into her annoying portrayal and Regina lets a bit too much of herself get into her Jenna character. After being politely corrected by Kathryn for their behavior, the second run through goes well. Not great. But the director says it’s acceptable.

**_Scene 7 (Jenna & Dr. Pomatter)_ **

**_Jenna’s waiting at a bus-top when Dr. Pomatter happens by. The doctor joins her on the bench and compliments her on the pie, saying it was so incredibly delicious that it deserves to be awarded a blue-ribbon. This adds to her resolve to enter the pie contest and her confidence in winning it._ **

Emma and Regina begin by sitting on opposite ends of the bench. As they discuss how it only takes a bite of something delicious to know you want more, they inch closer to each other. The two women look like they are about to take a bite out of each other when Jenna’s bus arrives.

After Emma pretends to get on a bus, she calls out to Kathryn “Break?! Please?” The blonde’s heart is pounding. She steps off the stage and heads over to a table where bottles of water and snacks are set out. She feels uncomfortably hot. As she’s downing a gulp of water, Regina comes up and asks “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Emma answers, “Just really thirsty.” Regina looks the blonde up and down. The action is not missed by Emma who instinctively answers “See something you like?” Regina takes a water bottle off the table and turns her back to the blonde, “Maybe.” The brunette walks away.

Their director complains that, while this is one of her favorite plays, it has got too many scenes. Kathryn calls it a night, reminding them to be there no later than 7pm the next night for rehearsal.

**_Scene 8 (Jenna & Earl)_ **

**_When Jenna gets home, Earl tells her he’s been fired and he blames Jenna for it because she hasn’t been taking care of him the way she should have. He’s about to smack her when she yells out that she’s pregnant. He refrains from hitting her but instantly becomes jealous of the baby, afraid that she’ll love the child more than she loves him._ **

**INTERMISSION**

It’s opening night for “WAITRESS” and all seats sold out. Refreshments have been set out on tables in the hallway just outside the multipurpose room, now transformed into a theatre. The chairs are standard school issue metal folding ones. Unfortunately not very comfortable for this long a play. However, Kathryn is sure that, by having one less scene in the second act, the audience will be okay in them. The 5 minute bell is sounded and guests return to their seats.

Backstage Emma is looking at Regina who is looking back at her and Killian stares in slight confusion at the both of them. Ruby, Belle and Leroy are preparing to go onstage. Henry has been regulated to backstage gofer, as both Regina and Emma agreed some scenes weren’t acceptable for him to watch. Luckily for them, Henry is very happy with the arrangement. While he often wants to be treated as a grown-up already, there are definitely times he’d rather be a kid.

**ACT II**

**_Scene 1 (Jenna, Dawn, Becky, Ogie)_ **

**_The next day Jenna informs Dawn and Becky that she plans to set aside a part of her earnings and win the pie-baking contest. She figures she’ll then have enough money for her and her baby to leave Earl. Dawn’s online blind date, Ogie (Leroy) from the night before shows up at the diner, and, despite Dawn’s initial extreme dislike of him, he is sweetly, albeit annoyingly, persistent in his attention._ **

Leroy’s performance as the love-stricken Ogie is wholly believable. He gushes out spontaneous love poems and holds the large bouquet of colorful flowers he’s brought for Dawn. Belle, as Dawn, does very well trying to avoid waiting on his table, but when she finally ends up at this table and being honestly blunt with him she is at her best. When David dims the stage lights way down, there is a swift stage change for the next scene.

**_Scene 2 (Jenna & Dr. “Jamie” Pomatter)_ **

**_Jenna sees Dr. Pomatter for a follow-up and impulsively kisses her. They are both married, unhappy, and can’t control the lust. They have sex in the doctor’s office._ **

This scene was a lot more difficult for Emma and Regina to rehearse than they thought it would be. They had used the Mayor’s Office again as it seemed the most private place they could be and avoid interruption. Regina told the blonde it was “no big deal” but trying it out was more than awkward. Their first attempt was so stiff that Emma commented they might as well be a couple Barbie Dolls.

Regina pulled out her glass whiskey decanter and matching tumblers, remarking that there was no way in hell they could do this sober. This time Emma agreed. They knew they’d eventually have to do the scene sans alcohol but they were never going to get close to that without it now. 

They stared into each other’s eyes. Regina had a hard time trying not to smirk. She squashed the desire to by pressing her lips forcibly onto Emma’s. Knowing that the brunette was trying to stay in character, Emma’s not offended by the abruptness of the move and returned the kiss with equal pressure. Hands reached for hair and pulled them closer. Regina removed the imaginary jacket from Emma, while the blonde pretended to remove a sweater from Regina.

It was impossible to avoid touching each other’s arms in the process. Regina screwed her eyes shut when Emma lowered her hands to cup the Mayor’s ass and lifted her up onto her desk. The blonde tried not to act shocked at what she’s just managed to do and instead thought of how perfect those ass-cheeks were. Regina kept her eyes closed while Emma proceeded to push up her dress. Suddenly the Mayor scooted back further on the desk with her eyes open wide. “Isn’t this where they’re supposed to cut the lights?”

**_Scene 3 (Jenna, Becky and Cal)_ **

**_Jenna returns to the diner to find Becky and Cal, making out in the kitchen. Even though they are both married - not to each other - they are not ashamed of their attraction. Dr. Pomatter (now “Jamie”) and Jenna continue with their affair, as do Dawn an Ogie._ **

**_Scene 4 (Dawn, Ogie, Jenna, Dawn, Cal and Josie)_ **

Mary Margaret crosses the stage wearing a simple dress and carrying a large sign. The sign reads “Several months later”.

**_Jenna is noticeably bigger. Dawn and Ogie decide to get married at the diner. During the reception, Josie tells Jenna that she sincerely hopes Jenna can get away from Earl and start fresh. Earl bursts into the diner and demands Jenna join him in his car._ **

In the scene when Earl storms into the diner to collect Jenna, Killian quietly whispers into Regina’s ear “You and I need to talk.” She hears him but no-one else does.

**_Scene 5 (Jenna & Earl)_ **

**_Earl speeds home and tells Jenna that he’s found the money she’s been keeping from him all over the house. She tries to persuade him that it’s for the baby but he takes off with it all. At that point Jenna has a breakdown and laments the loss of control over her life as Sara Bareilles sings “She Used To Be Me” in the background._ **

Killian nails it as Earl in the scene. If you didn’t know he was acting, you would think all of his violent anger was the bloody truth. Regina has no doubt that this is a precursor to his behavior when they get around to their “talk.” Once he’s offstage her breakdown comes off as genuine.

**_Scene 6 (Jenna, Jamie, Nurse Norma, Josie, Earl, Dawn & Becky)_ **

**_Jenna goes into labor after seeing Jamie. The doctor takes Jenna to the hospital. On the way in to the delivery room, Jenna and Josie have a brief encounter in which the old woman implies she’s dying and she hands Jenna an envelope. Thinking it’s a congratulations card, she doesn’t open it yet and sets it on the bedside table._ **

Emma looks worried as her character leads Regina into the fake hospital. Jenna stares back at the doctor - between contractions - and they silently acknowledge that there’s going to be some offstage drama when the night’s performance is done. When she hands Jenna the envelope, Granny’s Josie, ad libs with an added “Are you sure you’re okay?” Regina gives her a small nod and follows it with another fake contraction.

**_Besides Dr. Pomatter and the nurse (Mary-Margaret Nolan), Earl comes in, as well as Dawn, Becky. Jenna gives birth to a baby girl (Hope), and once she sees her they bond. She opens Josie’s envelope to find that Jenna’s inheriting the pie-shop. She keeps her surprise to herself, but, when Earl tells Jenna to remember her promise to love him more than the baby, she tells him to stuff it, leave and never come back. Earl has to be forcibly removed from the delivery room._ **

Regina restrains her urge to punch Killian in the face when his character tells her she can’t love the baby more than him. She takes in a deep breath and then lets him verbally have it. She is delighted when she tells him she has decided to get a divorce and that she never wants to see his face again. Jenna loves being able to finally tell Earl off and she smiles at her daughter as he is dragged out of the delivery room and offstage.

**_Jenna names the baby Lulu. She also decides to break off her affair with Jamie. The doctor is sad but understanding._ **

This is Emma’s final scene as Dr. Pomatter. As soon as she comes backstage, she finds Killian there, seething. His expression is a strange mix of fury and sorrow. He grabs her arm. She twists it out of his hand and walks out the back of the building. Killlian right behind her. “Don’t you dare walk away from me,” he growls. Emma stops, turns and locks eyes with him. He steps forward, their faces now only inches apart. His eyes are icy blue. Hers are narrowed, a hard shade of steel grey.

**_Scene 7 (Becky, Cal, Jenna & Lulu)_ **

**_Several years have passed. Jenna creates a pie for her daughter, “Lulu’s Happy Pie”: chocolate and vanilla filling; sliced bananas, chocolate chips and crumbled vanilla wafers with caramel and chocolate chips (you can never have too much chocolate!) sprinkled atop a real whipped cream top. As she leaves the diner with her daughter in hand, we can see that she renamed the diner “Lulu’s Pies”._ **

Killian and Emma hear the music of the finale. They know they have to return to the stage. They are out of breath as they rush backstage. A word hadn’t passed between them yet.

The lights dimmed and went dark as Jenna and Lulu exited the stage. 

Backstage, worried and angry looks pass quickly between Regina, Emma and Killian but the applause is very loud and nothing is said. Then the entire cast is up onstage and all of the lights are on them. They hold hands and take a collective bow. As rehearsed, the cast raises their hands toward Regina. She steps forward and takes a solo bow. Once she is back in line, they hold hands and all bow before exiting the stage.

The audience claps even louder, some stand and soon everyone is standing and applauding. A few even stomping feet. The cast takes their last bow. 

Judging by the standing ovation, the night’s reviews will be stellar. It’s only a local theatre, but it means so much to the little town of Storybrooke, Maine. Regina, with Hope in hand, heads back to her dressing room. Emma is greeted by Killian as she enters hers. 

Kathryn knocks on Regina’s door, “Ready to face your adoring fans?” She questions back through the closed door, “You mean you and Hope?” She picks up Hope and gives her a peck on the nose. She has a bouquet of roses from Kathryn and a single red rose from Emma. Kathryn’s card reads “To my leading lady! Love ya, Kat”. The slip of paper attached to Emma’s rose simply says “Congratulations! E”. Mary Margaret pokes her head in and offers to take Hope home.

Emma is surprised that Killian’s already in her dressing room. “That was fast,” she comments, “Who invited you in?” He raises his eyebrows at her, “Since when do I need an invitation?” Emma rolls her eyes and goes over to the two bouquets on her makeshift dresser. One note reads “Congratulations on your opening night! Love, Mom and Dad”. The other is from Kathryn. She barely notices the plastic container next to one.

Killian crosses his arms and leans back against the wall. “Tell me the truth Swan.” Emma frowns and says, “Why wouldn’t I?” He pushes himself off the wall and moves close to her once again. When he is certain he has her full attention, he asks her point blank “Are you and Regina having an affair?” Emma jerks her head back in disbelief, “What the fuck?” He licks his lips and tells her to just answer the question, “You and Regina. Are you… ?” Emma’s mind fills in the question with things like ‘in-love with each other’ ‘having sex’ and answers him with a firm thin-lipped “No.”

It’s true, Emma tells herself. _We aren’t having sex. I don’t think we’re in love. Were both women? What the hell gave him that idea?_ Killian looks at her with half-lidded eyes, “I’ve seen how you look at each other lately.” She scoffs at him “you’re imagining things. This play must have gotten to you. Messed with your head.” He lowers his lips to hers and whispers “Show me I’m wrong.”

Hook carries the bouquets out to the car. Before leaving her dressing room, Emma picks up the plastic container and opens it. It contains a slice of apple pie and a note “Jenna sends her best! P.S. Hope you have ice cream”. She takes the container and belongings from the room and walks to her car. Killlian sits in the passenger seat.

He picks up the plastic container, opens it and reads the note. “Only one slice? Where’s mine?” Emma slaps his knee, “Stop it or I’ll start calling you Earl.” It’s a short ride to Granny’s Diner where the Opening Night cast party is in full swing. Mary Margaret and David have already left, taking Henry and Hope with them. Most of the adults are a little tipsy, or quickly on their way there.

Regina is standing to the side of Ruby and Belle, drink-in-hand, when she notices Emma and Killian enter the restaurant. Killian sees Emma glance over to Regina and catches the Mayor’s quick nod and short smile. He takes Emma’s hand and leads her to the counter. He hands her a glass of champagne and then clicks her glass with his “Cheers.” It sounds hollow. 

Killian is in no mood for a party. He still suspects that Emma and Regina are up to something behind his back. Hooks downs the rest of his drink in a single gulp and tells Emma to meet him in the car. Emma sets her unfinished drink on the counter and follows immediately after him. 

Back in her car, Emma turns to face him “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

He glares back at her, “You’re lying to me. You are plotting with the Evil Queen against me.” The blonde is slack-jawed. “What on earth are you- No. You know what. I had it with your possessiveness and lack of trust in me. Get out of my Goddamn car!” Killian is feeling too self-righteous to back down but he doesn’t speak. Instead he glares at her while angrily leaving the car and slamming the door so hard that it almost breaks.

Once Hook is out of sight and Emma has almost managed to get her emotions back under control, she opens her door and heads back towards the diner. As she goes to open the door, someone inside pulls it open and they nearly collide with each other. “Emma!” Regina exclaims. “Regina!” The blonde utters at the same time. They both take a step outside and the door closes.

Regina speaks first, “I was just heading home. I’m really not big on feeling left out at town parties.” Emma purses her lips, “You know what? I’m not in a party mood either.” The brunette looks into the blonde’s eyes and offers, “How about a drink at my place?” Emma replies, “That sounds perfect.”

One drink turns into two and before they know it, Emma and Regina are both a little giddy. They have abandoned their shoes and are sharing the living room couch. Regina raises her re-filled glass to make a toast, “To us!” Emma matches her move. After she drinks her glass dry, the blonde levels her gaze at Regina. In all seriousness, she says “I dare you to kiss me.”

The Mayor mocks offense at Emma’s remark, “How dare you dare me!” The blonde just laughs at her “I do dare to dare you.” Regina retorts “You do dare to dare me?” Emma says “I do.” The brunette scoots across the couch toward Emma, tries to tip her forehead to the blonde’s and they bump skulls. After an “Ouch” and a “Shit”, Regina tilts her head and captures Emma’s lips with hers.

Emma is no longer thinking. She is simply loving Regina’s kiss. Eventually Regina slowly pulls her lips away and whispers in Emma’s ear “Dare accepted and done.” The brunette draws her lips across Emma’s cheek to take the blonde’s lower lip between them. The blonde is completely absorbed by the movement. It’s time for her to make a move. She realizes that Killian may have actually picked up on something she’s been blind to. Emma wraps her hands behind Regina’s neck and gently persuades the brunette to lay on top of her. What happens next is a blur.

**_FINAL CURTAIN_ **


End file.
